Intermolecular Forces
by GeckoMoriaShadowLord
Summary: ZoSan/SanZo. AU. Talented cook, he finds himself enrolled in prestigious Baroque Academy with high hopes and a nervous heart-only to find his life made hell by four of the hottest, wealthiest, egotistical bastards he's ever laid eyes on.


**Dedication: **This here be for the wonderful _**FuxeFuxe**_ for a Merry Christmas and for being a wonderful friend and Beta. I love you lots! I read on your profile that you read the manga _Hana Yori Dango_. Well this is _that_ meeting One Piece meeting ZoSan. xD I saw the drama so I knew the story line. It won't be exactly the same, but the gist will be xD Enjoy~ (p.s fuxe: pick 4 hot guys from OP and tell me, Zoro has to be one course, lol xD)

_**Prologue **_

~0~

That lump in his throat was slightly annoying. First day, transfer student from another high school where there was actually the term _high school_ in the school's name. But no, this was an _academy_. Because obviously the students that went there didn't take a shit, they evacuated excess fecal matter; they didn't grab some chow, they nourished themselves with all the vitamins and minerals.

But Sanji Blackleg is the coolest cucumber that ever wore a suit. Academy or no academy. He was there for a damn good reason. It just wasn't every plain John Doe that managed to enroll himself in an institution which cost upwards forty thousand to attend _each year_.

No, he was there because he was Sanji Blackleg, drumroll please, an _accomplished culinary genius._ He was so talented, so suave, so handsome, so everything and anything that his shit suspiciously smelt of roses and lavender petals.

_But…there was a Latin saying on the entrance arch! Seriously, who does that? For a high school? That's in-fucking-credible. Just in-fucking-credible. _Who died and made these punks kings of the world? They act like they're curing cancer and finding the face of God in there!

He stopped, throat tightening unconsciously, hands itching for the cigarettes he shouldn't be smoking at age seventeen.

~0~

They looked at him curiously, some disinterestedly, others sincerely amiable. Sanji swallowed nervously, but smiled cheerfully,

The teacher nodded and waved a hand at the class, "Yes, I'm sure you'll like it here at Baroque Academy, Sanji. There just will be some adjustment, but I'm sure you'll fit in fine. You can sit next to Coby, row 4. Coby, raise your hand."

A guy in the back with an empty desk beside him and a head with pale pink hair raised a hand enthusiastically and pumped the air with it.

Sanji, nodding, moved over, passing the rows of well-to-do students who were already beginning to buzz and chatter about other things, and plopped down next to Coby, shaking the yellow bangs from out of his eyes.

Coby grinned at him, long pink hair held back with a bandana, and a twisting scar uncoiling itself across his cheek, "Pleasure to meet you Sanji. Now I won't be so alone back here." He stuck out a hand.

Sanji shook it happily enough. Coby looked and felt like a cool guy, a guy easy to get along with. Maybe he'd hang out with Coby for the first couple days. "No man, pleasure's all mine. I'm nervous as fuck right now, you don't even know."

The pinkhaired kid grinned again and shook his head, "Nah, you're looking cool as anything. Just don't end up like that guy." And Coby pointed a finger at Sanji's desk.

"Why? What happened?"

"You're new to Baroque Academy, yeah?" Coby asked, dragging out a couple notebooks and writing utensils from his backpack, "You're going to need someone to show you the ropes so you don't hang yourself on them later on." The teacher rang a small bell at the front and class fell quiet.

"What do you mean?" Sanji mouthed, eyebrow raised. Coby was making it sound like BA was the seventh level of hell.

"Tell you after class," Coby mouthed back, "Come hang out with us. Unless you have another group already? Wouldn't doubt it, guy like you."

"Nah, I'm completely new." Sanji whispered. "I'll go with you."

"Good deal," Coby answered, and turning, tried to pay attention to whatever the teacher was teaching. Sanji, feeling a little more relieved and happy than when he had first entered, also turned and fell into the first class of the day at BA.

He already had a friend and a place to hang out at lunch and break. Maybe BA wasn't going to be that bad.

~0~


End file.
